Vilgax
Vilgax (voiced by Steven Jay Blum in the Original Series and by James Remar in Alien Force) is a Chimera Sui Generis, as well as a vicious, intergalactic conqueror, and he will stop at nothing to obtain the Omnitrix and use it to build an army capable of conquering every planet in the galaxy and, alongside Kevin 11, the Forever Knights, and Dr. Animo, is the most recurring villain of the series. Vilgax serves as the main antagonist of the first season, responsible for half of Ben's enemies before appearing in person in the final episode of season one. He is, without a doubt, Ben's most powerful enemy and sworn arch-nemesis. He is one of the most feared aliens in the galaxy, having destroyed five planets and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological lifeform is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him. His home planet is Vilgaxia. Appearances in the Series Vilgax and his ship, the Chimerian Hammer, first appears in the first episode "And then there were 10", where he is shooting at the Xylene's ship to recover the Omnitrix, forcing Xylene to throw it down to Earth and causing the main plot of the series. His limbs were both destroyed because of the battle, thus he placed himself in a repair tank and his body is repaired and cybernetically enhanced (he is now much more taller than when Max first battled him), making him more than a match for any of the initial Omnitrix aliens after finally emerging from the tank. (though some later alien forms clearly outmatch Vilgax, Way Big does this the most clearly) Furthermore, the modifications greatly augment his physical prowess, allowing him to easily to leap above skyscrapers, survive in space for a short amount of time, and smash apart mountains, along with being able to increase his strength at will. Even before his modifications, Vilgax had uncanny resistance to harm, being able to survive a nuclear explosion at point blank range. During the Tennysons' run-in with Rojo, Vilgax establishes a psychic link with Ben (something he seems unaware of) which is how the Tennysons knew in advance about Vilgax's arrival. At the end of the first season, Vilgax tries to retrieve the Omnitrix himself, but is fought off by the Tennysons. Vilgax's ship, the Chimerian Hammer, is destroyed with him still aboard. In "Truth", Max tells Ben and Gwen how he had a run in with Vilgax who was stealing warheads from a military base when Max and his partner showed up. In the resulting fight, Vilgax was strapped to a warhead by Max and launched into his own ship. At that time, Vilgax was only slightly larger than a human man, compared to his now colossal size (perhaps an addition to his cybernetic augmentation). Heavily injured Vilgax re-appears in Hunted, where he sends down three bounty hunters: Sixsix ( Later maked an alliance with Vulkanus) Kraab and "Hoverboard" (a Petrosapien named Tetrax), who was just pretending to be working for Vilgax, so he could help Ben. In Alliance, heavily injured Vilgax sends two drones down to Earth, which somehow merged with a female robber, Rojo. Rojo firt impersonates Ben, but is defeated and clear of merging by Upgrade. Vilgax, first appears in live in Secrets, where Ben first meet him and battles him. Vilgax was too strong and captures Ben , before he escaped and left Vilgax's ship explode. At the end of the second season, Vilgax is still alive, having survived the destruction of his ship by teleporting out just before the explosion. He is found encased in ice by Kevin 11. Discovering Kevin's connection to the Omnitrix, Vilgax decides to team up with him in another attempt to retrieve the Omnitrix, but both are locked away in the Null Void dimension by the end of the episode. In the episode "Ben 10,000", set twenty years in the future, Vilgax eventually escaped the Null Void by stumbling across a Null Void portal being opened on another planet. The Ben 10 enhanced episode revealed that Ben 10,000 fought Vilgax again when he was 15, but this time around Ben didn't take any chances with Vilgax's defeat, literally tearing Vilgax to pieces. Dr. Animo resurrects Vilgax using his Transmodulator. He now has a retractable tentacle and is able to schoot bombs from his right wrist. His strength has been doubled. But Vilgax and Dr. Animo are defeated by both future and present Ben and Gwens. A dream version of Vilgax appears in the episode "Perfect Day", where he appears to confront Ben. The battle lasts for a short time, and then Vilgax tries to send Ben to the Null Void. As Fourarms, Ben throws him in instead, but this proves to be an error on the part of the Forever Knights, as Vilgax was about to send Ben to the Null Void without first obtaining the Omnitrix. It is the same reason why Ben found out that the battle with "Vilgax" is just a set-up. Vilgax appears in Ben 10:Secret of the Omnitrix, where he once again attempts to retrieve the Omnitrix, having somehow escaped the Null Void. During a flashback, Tetrax reveals that Vilgax destroyed the Petrosapien homeworld, and he (Tetrax) unwittingly gave Vilgax the final element needed to carry out his plan. Vilgax refers to his anger at having been trapped in the Null Void (including showing a short nervous twitch at its mention), which has deepened his grudge against Ben to the point where he refuses to acknowledge the danger threatening the universe if the Omnitrix self-destructs (but nevertheless gains enough respect for Ben to the point of calling him by his first name instead of his last name). He confronts Ben on Tetrax's ship and attacks him, only to be shot out into space through the airlock. He is finally defeated when Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, gives Ben access to a massive alien, Way Big, who hurls Vilgax into outer space. Vilgax returns in the non-canon episode "Goodbye and Good Riddance, yet again to steal the Omnitrix and also to destroy Ben's whole home town. Through the combined efforts of Ben and his father, Vilgax is caught in a natural gas explosion. Since this episode is, like "Gwen 10", a "What If ?"-like episode who never really happen in the show's continuity, this death, as well as his appearance, isn't part of the official story. Vilgax is shown in his future form in Ben 10: Protector of Earth. After being released from the Null Void by Ghostfreak , Vilgax sends a small mosquito-like drone to go to the Omnitrix and extract the DNA from it. Using the DNA, Vilgax plans to use the Null Void, plus other Plumber technology, to create a vortex large enough to erase Earth from existence. To stall for time, Vilgax sends Dr. Animo, Ghostfreak, and Floraunas to distract Ben, giving him more than enough time to prepare. However, due to Ben shooting Vilgax through space via an airlock, Vilgax is warped back to the Null Void, along with his ship, and presumably the Null Void Projector. After the credits, Vilgax is shown to have survived, minus his limbs and being repaired by robots, vowing to come back. He returns in Ben 10:Alien Force season 3, having come back by an unknown way. His appereance has changed again, as he is less cybernetically enhanced and his mouth is visible again. In addition to his traditional army of drones, he has been joined by new alien assistant, Psyphon. In order to justify his invasions, he now follow a Galactic law, fighting champions of the planet he attacks and defeating them to gain the right of legally conquer the planet. He conquered ten worlds by this way, the last of them being Ultimos' planet, and absorbed the champions' powers with the help of Psyphon, giving him new, powerful abilities. After his victory against Ultimos, Vilgax come on Earth, where he quickly defeats Max and the Plumbers' kids, but choose to not absorb their powers and instead to use them as messengers to warn Ben, challenging Ben in the rules of the Galactic Code and leaving him 24 hours to answer or he will destroy Earth. After some problems with the Omnitrix, Ben come and fight him. After a long and feral fight, Vilgax eventually smashed Ben as Chromastone seemingly killing him. However, the Omnitrix reformate Chromastone's remnants into Diamondhead, bringing Ben back to life. Due to years of practice and experience with this form, Ben is able to defeat Vilgax as Diamondhead, and the Galactic Conqueror, according to the laws, is forced to leave Earth with his army and never come back. He admit his defeat, but swears to have his revenge on Ben. It could be possible he does this so that his enemies will agree that if they're defeated he will get their powers without getting arrested. Getting the Omnitrix ''' In the season 3 episode Primus, Vilgax attacks Primus, causing the Omnitrix to teleport Ben, Gwen, & Kevin to Primus. The Omnitrix leaves Ben's wrist to find Azmuth. Azmuth uses the Omnitrix himself to Vilgax & protect Primus. Vilgax defeats Azmuth while he has the Omnitrix and takes it from him. Vilgax does not know how to operate it, so Ben agrees to help him in exchange for his friends lives. Ben activates the Omnitrix turning Vilgax into a muscular Goop but Ben steals the artifical grafity disk and turns it off leaving Vilgax as a puddle. Ben takes the Omnitrix out of the puddle of Goop changing Vilgax to normal and then re-attaches the Omnitrix to himself. Then Ben as Cannonbolt throws Vilgax into the Codon stream (which is full of the Omnitrix DNA) where he gains Way Big's powers of size. Ironically, at the end of this episode Ben throws Vilgax into space after changing into Way Big similar to Vilgax's defeat against Ben 5 years prior. It as been revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that this was intentional. Some time after, he returns to his original size. '''Search of the Stolen Crystal ]] Vilgax returns in the episode "The Secret of Chromastone" searching for Tetrax Shard who had stolen back the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax had originally sold to Vilgax). Tetrax had discovered (unknown either him or Vilgax) that the crystal serves as a back-up for Petropia & its people. Vilgax tracks Tetrax to Earth and demands he turnover the crystal he stole, only to discover that Tetrax had given it to a freed Chromastone in order to restore Petropia (mistakenly revealed by Kevin). Vilgax leaves Earth and travels to Chromastone's location only to discover the newly restored Petropia. Outraged that "his crystal" was stolen to revive a "dead world" (one he destroyed), Vilgax beats Chromastone (who he compares to little more than a common thief). Chromastone begs Vilgax to let him revive the Petrosapiens and pleads for mercy, but Vilgax reveals he has no mercy to give. Vilgax mercilessly beats the helpless Chromastone, until he is confronted by Ben's team and an angry Tetrax. Vilgax uses his shield to stop Tetrax's projectiles & then removes the "Petropian backup crystal" from Chromastone's head only to discover its energy had been used up. Seeing that the crystal was nolonger useful, Vilgax throws it away & leaves Petropia (seeing it as nothing more than a lifeless planet & no threat to him) in disappointed. However unknown to Vilgax, Chromastone created a second backup crystal which is used by Ben to restore the planets population. Tetrax later tells Ben he plans to settle the score with Vilgax, but Ben wonders how given Vilgax's current invunerability. Vilgax returns to home on Vilgaxia and outraged to find out he had caught Ben's cold. The episode ends with Psyphon handing Vilgax a tissue. Vilgax Attacks In the Video Game he is the main boss in the level revisiting Bellwood which is the last level in the game and tries to take over the Earth. He is also the hardest and last boss in Ben 10: Protecter of Earth. Powers & Abilities Before his augmentation, Vilgax had uncanny resistance to harm. He could survive a nuclear explosion at point blank range. After his modifications, he is much taller and is granted immense strength and near invulnerability allowing him to easily leap above skyscapers, survive in space for a short amount of time, and smash apart mountains with his bare hands, along with being able to increase his strength at will. This makes him more than a match for any Omnitrix alien. In Ben 10,000, Dr. Animo gives him a new stronger form with enhancements such as genetically implanted weapons (such as ropes and grenades in his right arm), bio-boosters, and knowledge of all of the future Ben's alien moves. Alien Force After he conquered 10 worlds, he drained the powers of their top 10 warriors and developed many powers and abilities. One of those warriors was Ultimos, a being similar to Superman in powers and personality. These abilities are: *Superhuman Strength and Near-Invulnerability *Flight *Laser Eyes *Super Hearing *A beam projector on his right hand *Wind breath *His left arm is coated in armor plating and equipped with a gem that acts as a tazer of sorts as well as a laser and shield projector. It also allows Vilgax to coat energy on his hands to enhance his punches. *A sword that can coat itself with flame or crystals, absorb excess energies, and project energy beams. *The ability to breathe in space *Electricity Trivia * He's quite similar to Cthulhu both in appearence and in his plan to conquer the universe of Ben and the Omnitrix. * His appearance in Alien Force is different from his original. His Mouth is now visible, and he possesses new weapons and abilities. *Vilgax's eye lasers are very similar to Darkseid's Omegabeam. *His defeat at the hands of Ben 10's Diamondhead form is both ironic and fitting given that Vilgax was the one ultimately responsible for the destruction of the Petrosapien homeworld. *Vilgax returned to Earth "Ghost Town" to get Ben Tennyson's help because Ghostfreak had took control of his planet, and so he could find out the Secrets of the Omnitrix. *When Vilgax obtains the Omnitrix, he first attempts to turn into Brainstorm and then Big Chill. He also transforms into Goop which leads to his defeat by Ben. *When Vilgax obtains the Omnitrix, it is revealed that he uses the same names as Ben for the aliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2, Vilgax defeated Chromastone, but Chromastone reforms itself into Diamondhead (which is ironic given that Vilgax destroyed the Petrosapien Homeworld). The reason for this is revealed in "The Secret of Chromastone". *In the episode "The Secret of Chromastone", Vilgax once again fights & defeats Chromastone (who had been freed from the Omnitrix by Tetrax). Chromastone pleads for mercy, only for Vilgax to reveal he has none. *At the end of the episode "The Secret of Chromastone", Vilgax is shown to have contracted Ben's head cold. Enemies Along with being an enemy of both the Plumbers and the Tennyson's (Max & Ben in particular), Vilgax & his actions has made himself the enemy of various beings (both good & evil). This is a list of those who oppose or defy Vilgax: *Azmuth - (creator of the Omnitrix) *Myaxx - (a female Chimera Sui Generis and Azmuth's assistant) *Tetrax - (a former Petrosapien mercenary turned bounty hunter who betrayed Vilgax after the destruction of Petropia) *Gluto - (The pilot of Tetrax's starship) *Xylene - (Max's old flame; prevented Vilgax from obtaining the Omnitrix by sending it to Earth) *Max Tennyson - (Vilgax's former archenemy) *Ben Tennyson - (Vilgax's current archenemy) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *The Galactic Enforcers - (were defeated by Vilgax) *Zs'Skayr *Chromastone/Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia - (Crystalsapien Guardian of Petropia) *Petrosapiens *The Plumbers Category:Animated Villains Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil from the past Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Honorable Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Complete Monster